Wishing Well Done
Wishing Well Done is the season 26 premiere of HTF Fanon. In this episode, a magic wishing well attracts everyone's attention. Roles Starring *Leif Featuring *Nutty *Lifty & Shifty *Drama *Todd *Devious *Robo Star/20's Robo Star Appearances *Cheesy *Handy *Josh *Sniffles *Disco Bear *Giggles *Petunia *Fiora *Ava *Lumpy *Splendid *Generic Tree Friends Plot Leif walks by a wishing well, with Nutty stands next to. He bumps into Nutty and causes his lollipop to fall in. Leif hands him a coin and Nutty throws it in the wll, wishing for a new lollipop. Much to their surprise, a lollipop suddenly appears out of thin air. Nutty pulls out Leif's wallet and throws in every coin, wishing for candy. A huge pile of candy appears and Nutty digs in. From behind some bushes, Lifty and Shifty think of using the well to their advantage. Lifty and Shifty shove Leif out of the way and open a stand, where people must pay to make a wish. A nearby Drama takes a walk, until she sees Nutty with a bag full of candy, and is told about the well. Drama arrives at the well and wishes to be a famous actress. Sometime later, she is seen walking a red carpet with the paparazzi snapping their cameras. Todd watches this in envy and tracks down the wishing well. Just as Leif makes it to the stand, Todd makes it there first. He wishes to become the president, and Todd soon finds himself in the White House. The paparazzi snaps pictures of him while Drama watches with jealousy and Todd blows a raspberry. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty make big bucks as more and more characters arrive at the well. Leif once again misses his chance when Robo Star shoves him. Robo Star wishes to be a gaint robot and is instantly transformed into one. Cheesy comes and wishes for piles of cheese, Handy wishes for hands, Josh and Sniffles wish for a rocketship, Disco Bear wishes for girls to fall in love with him, and Lumpy tries to think of what to wish for. Leif stands in the back of the long line, unable to make his wish. Suddenly, Devious cuts through the line and makes his wish. Within seconds, the town is transformed into a post-apocalyptic wasteland with Devious as the new president (dunking Todd into a shark pit). Other wishes have gone bad: Disco Bear gets ripped apart by a crazed crowd of girls, Sniffles' and Josh's rocketship crashes, and Nutty chokes trying to eat all his candy at once. A giant 20's Robo Star fires a laser beam chasing Leif. He cries for someone to help, but Splendid is too busy granting his wish (for a cool bike). Leif gets an idea and throws a coin toward the well, unfortunately missing. Leif gets vaporized by 20's Robo Star. Lifty and Shifty rush to the well and, using a vaccum cleaner, they suck up all the coins inside. But by doing this, they undo all the wishes. Everything turns back to normal and reverts to the scene where Leif sees Nutty at the well. Just as Nutty prepares to throw in a coin, Leif smashes the well with a hammer. Leif relieves himself that it is all over and walks away. He comes up to a fountain and throws his coin in. The episode blacks out just before Leif grants his wish. After the credits, Lumpy is seen next to the fountain, thinking of what to wish for. Moral "Be careful what you wish for!" Deaths #Todd is eaten by sharks. #Disco Bear is torn apart by a crowd of girls. #Sniffles and Josh die when their rocket crashes. #Nutty chokes on candy. #Leif is vaporized by 20's Robo Star. Trivia #This is the season 26 premiere. #All the deaths following Devious' wish are undone, as the wishes were undone. #The moral is the same one from As You Wish. Nutty dies the same death in both episodes. #Giggles, Petunia, Ava, and Fiora were the girls attracted to Disco Bear. #This marks Todd's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 26 Episodes